Its never too late
by Her Royal Crayness
Summary: Brock and Misty are dating, but she loves Ash.BRock has a nasty secret. better than it sounds rated T for safety. It might have some L E M O N S in later chapters. written this was for fanfic is taking down stories with this content
1. the nightmare

Summary ; brock and misty have been going out for some time misty dosen't like brock instead he loves ash. the only reason why he agread to go out with him was becouse she thought that it might make ash one night brock takes it to far...

Disclamer : I own nothing but the plot, if i did...(drool) Enjoy

--

Misty POV

_I wonder what he's thinking about_ _right now? _I thought to myself.

A cold breeze came by and I shudderd. Then brock took of his jacket off and plased it on my shoulders.

"Thanks" i told him with a tierd smile. I yawned loudly.

"Its getting late," ash said when he heard me." you should rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." he told me.

I nodded. We went over to our sleaping bags then brock gave me a small peck in the cheek. " Goodnight love."

"Goodnight pikachu, goodnight brock, goodnight misty, see you in the morning."

"g'night guys"

"good night ash" i whisperd "see you in the morning"

--

_there was fire all around but it din't burn. or at least i don't think it did._

_i was to shoked to feel anything right now._

_"if I cant have you, no one can" and with that brock pulled the triger six times_

_five as ah and the las at me..._

--

Like always brock didnt even shift himself in his sleep. I swear World War III could start and end in one night and he wouldn't even notice.

I say "like always" cuz many times ive tried to leave the camp site at night. and with me being such a bigh clutz i wake up ash but brock wouldnt even ...

can't think of a something to say.

This time was different though.

I woke up screaming from the horid nightmare.

I ws sobbing now.

"Misty what happend are you ok?" ash asked worried. he put his arms around me and I hugged him tightly not wanting to ever let go.

"Its goin to be ok misty." he told me while rubbing my back" would you like to walk it off?" I nodded

--

-in the woods-

"Ash?.." i asked while looking at his eyes

"Yes misty?..."

"how...what...never mind..."i returned my gaze at the groung

"Its ok misty you can tell me" he asured me

"how do you feel...about me?" i asked shyly

"I feel tierd and hungry."

" Thats not wat i mean, how do you feel about me?"

he hesitaded for a minute. "oh misty your my best friend and my friend's girlfriend, dose that answer your question?"

"no it dosen't how do you _realy_ feel about me?" he looked away from me.

"what would you say or do if i told you i loved you?" i asked while taking his chin in my hand and made him look me in the was trying to look away but i wouldnt let him."god damit ash ketchum i asked you a question now answer me! what would you do if i told you i loved you?!" i growled. i was staring to get impasient and angry."FINE! Dont answer me drop dead for all I care!" i started to walk away.

_ ran all the way to the camp site crying and din't look or speak to him at all for the day._


	2. tencion

**I am so sorry about the delay in updating the story, its sjust that I was having a big time writers' block. For starters I moved to mexico, I had a baby girl and lost her to her father "unfitness to be a perenting figure" said the judge. my perents split up, my mother hates mei got taken away by D.I.F.( thats mexicos vercion of child servises) enterd a deep emotional brakdown tried to kill my self 4 times and failled and now that everything is beter im geting merried... uhff thats alot well any ways thanks to all of you who read and many hugs to those who reviwed.**

**on to the strory...**

_I ran to the camp site crying all the way ._

The nest morning I woke up to an emply campsite. sighting I turned around on my side not realy wanting to get up.

Thats when I noticed a beautyful purple colored rose, and a note with neat looking cursive print saying '_I'm sorry..'_

I picked up the note and rose. I noticing it was thornless and leafless. Brock dosent like to was time doing that and normaly their stems were very long. Yet this one was the compleat opposite.

this one was exactly the way I liked all flowers to be given to me. I quicly opend the note to read.

_Dear Misty,_

_I's so sorry about last night in the woods, I should've answerd your question last night. But that's why I left you these things._

_Don't worry I made sure that Brock was away before anything._

_The answer to your questions are that I actualy do feel so much for you that I'm afraid at how you and Brock might react to that. _

_And secondly if you were to tell me that you love me or even if you just simply care for me in any kind of way you would make me the happiest man on earth._

_We went to the city to get some supplies be back soon_

_With love,  
__Ash K._

_ Oh and By the way happy 19th birthday_

My heart then hammered into dubble time inside my chest as I read the letter.

standing up I ran to my pack and placed the stuff Ash left for me inside it.

Grabing my close I decited to go to the near by river to bathe.

I took my sweet time bathing, eventhough I couldn't shake th feeling of having somebody stare at me. until finaly I decited to do everything underwater only surfacing when my lungs demanded it.

When i got back to the campsice I sould literaly feel the tencion in the air as both Brock and Ash literaly ignored each other.

"Hi Brock, where have you to been?" I asked inocently. I felt the muscles on mis shoulder tence, wheather it was at my touch or at my question I do not know.

"Yeah Brock why dont you tell misty where you were today." Ash (N/A cant find a word for that but look it up in spanish) insinuo.

"Shut upi ash, Fuck you, I dont even know why you even give a fuck about what the hell I do on MY time." he said angryly as he stopped of into the woods.

"Don't pay any attention to him he's just mad couse I cought him gambling his money instead of gettin you a birthday gift." he assured me. yet somewhere deep inside i knew that was no the case.

I nodded anyways.

" Would you like to go out tonight. I know Brock won't mind, but just incase tell him your sister called.

I nodded exitedly. Asortof date with Ash. My heart bumbeth lough and hard.

" I'd love to." I said.

**well folks there you have it I appologies if its to short for your taste its just that I was writing this at work and Im not supposed to be in the internet duing non job related projects. Im hopping that he next chapter will be up by next week. and I apologies if its not. pleace read and review till next time crayotino18**


	3. Yay uhm

**I am finaly goin to upload more offten for your benefit I might add. thanks to all of you who read and many hugs to those who reviwed.**

**on to the strory...**

I looed at my reflexion in the water.

I was wearing a pair of grey tubed jeans and a neckwraped peach and mint colored sripped shirt and silver high heals.

My hair had grown in these last nine years. I let it loose for the acation letting it fall in neat waves to my waist line.

_I wonder why brock was so angry when he came back' _I thought to myself.

Brock had returned to hours ago and said that his mother called and said that she was in a near by town and that she wanted to see him. he told me he most probrably wouldnt be back until tomorrow afternoon.

I sighted and fixed my self up , and then I noticed a stange fighure behind me. I smiled.

"Thank you staryu, How do I look Ash?" I said turning around from the waterfall staryu had created using water gun to see A god standing behind me. My eyes widened.

Ash was leaning against a tree wearing a beighe button down short sleeved shirt,faded blue jeans and sseakers. his hair was in his usual messy spikes.

I composed myself and smiled up at him. "You ready?" he asked affering me his hand.

"You'll never know just how ready I'll be for you." I replied taking his hand and headed towards the dark forest.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ in the forest~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Geeze Misty slow down will ya?" Ash said from behind me. "Who would of thought that you could be fast with those heals on." I heard him murmur to himself.

I stopped and turn around.

"I got an idea why don't we play pintag?" I said enthusiasticly.

Ash had a stupid look on his face.

"Yeah, who ever knocks the othreto the ground wins." I explained. He took a readied stand.

I walked up next to him and started. "Ready, Set... GO!" i said and dashed infront of him.

My feet started to trob, but I still willed the m to keep moving.

Just when I tought i had left him behind and I was begining to see the city lights, when suddenly two ling arms come uot from behind and pulled me down.

before I could hit the ground I turned around to face my attacer.

"Pinned you, I win." Ash said victoriusly.

"Fuck you, you almost made me twist my ankle you dumbass." I retorded angrily.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Now I want my price..."He said slowly as he lowerd his head to mine.

My brath cought, and my heart started racing in my chest. This I a moment I had only dreamed about and now I ws just seconds away from it becoming reality. Then why is it that all I can think about right nnow is how Brock would feel about this.

"Ash don't. Please." I said looking away from him ashamed of myself.

"Anything for you, I dont mind giving you the respect you deserve." he said. And I wondered why he enfiziced the whole sentence.

He picked me up and held his arm outwards for me to lead the way. "Ladies first. Lead the way Misty." he said.

We walked the rest of the forest in silence, and when we got to the center of the city I took his arm thus making him lead the way to our destination.

We came to a halt infront of `Frenete de mon ceour '. I gasped.

"Ash we cant go in there. That place is supper expensive and besides we need reservations to get in." I said in hopes that he would look away so that we could get to where he was goin to take me.

"Where are you trying to take me we're goin in I made reservations two weeks ago." he said.

I jumped in exsitment. "Then what are we waiting fore come on lets go in." I chirped and lead the way to the entrance.

**well folks there you have it now again I must appologise if its short, I just keep writing this at work when I'm not supposed to. I'm hopping that the next chapter will be up by next week. and I apologies if its not. pleace read and review till next time crayotino18**


	4. apologies

**woa hi ther bad news people I got fierd and thy took away my computer at hi}ome so I might be taking longer to upload, but hey atleast I uploading anyways. but I will need time cuz i need to get a job first but i proise that as soon as i do I will start to upload mo often till then**

**crayotino18**


	5. happy birthday

**sorry about the long delay in uploading. I's jsut that I wasnet realy having alot of time on my hands. but anyways the time has finally come for me to up load this new chapter. I shall thank all of those who took their time for reviewing I realy apreciat it, and for all of those who didn't thatnks anyways for reading.**

**on to the story...**

The only thing I was fully aware of where that I was having shes arm around my waist as we entered the restaurant. The inside of it ws absolutly beautyful, mostly because there were no lights all the illumination was bought by docens of different scented candles all blending into each other.

"Welcome to le frenete du mon coure, table for two?" We were greeted by a breautyful, but fake, Tall blond with, unbilivable, mist-grey colored eyes. I smiled at her.

She looked at Ash and then to me,a nd smirked. Can you say cocky BITCH? I thought.

"Reservations?" she asked, in what I supposed was a sexy seductive tone to Ash. All the while ignoring me. I tightend my fist wanting to realy slap her.

"Yes, It's set for Misty and Ash Ketchum." he said. I looked at him with a biwildered expresion befor i Composed my facade. I smiled again at the server.

She skimed down her book and nodded for us to follow her. She lead us up a long stairway and into a long room with a fire place, though it was mid october, it was turned on low. A small table for two was set nicely in the middle of the room, set with two of everything and a small vace with three roses one yellow, one read, and one white, all of them thornless.

The sight of it all made my heart sink to the deppest cornes of my being. A single tear escaped my eyes.

I opened my moth so that I sould tell ash thank yuo but the words wouldn't come out. I looked at him blind ly and with out a second thought I huged him tightly not realy caring if Brock would aproove or not.

"Thank you Ash It means alot to me that you were able to do all this for me, I just wish that Brock could of thought of this kinds of things for me." I told him

He lifted my face upward to meet his half way. I coud practicly fel his cool soft warm breath on my face. " Don't mention it, I wa goin to do this anyway." he told me. I felt my kneew quiver beneath me a little.

I blushed hoping thatt he wouldn't notice. I looked away to hide the smile that had creaped to my face. I just couldn't help but to think about how it would've ben like to kiss himi the woods. I blushed harder, not thinking that it wouldv've ben possible.

"What are you blushing about misty?" Ash asked me. "You feel as hot as a chicken noodle soup." he commented

I looked away from him and bit my lip. "Sorry Its just that I was realy happy and got couhgt off guard by your thoughtfullness" I said.

"What ever." he said and walked over to the table and waved his hand for me to follow and sit. I obeyed, loking down at t he floor I walked over to my seat and sat.

We ate in silence mostly because I couldn't bring myself to say anithing that would'n ruin the moment. Every time that I tried to open my mouth I would close it right up in fear that I would ruin this wierd lovely yet awkard moment.

"It's getting late we should get goin to the camp site before Brock gets ther he might get mad, and I realy don't want to deal with him." Ash stated. I nodded and walked over to the door. He couhgt up to me oped the door and lead me into the dimly lit city.

We walked in silece for a while. Until suddenly Ash stopped violently in his tracks and began to walk in the other direction.

"Where are we goin? I though that we were goin back to the campsite." I protested while I held my ground.

"I realy don't think that its time for us to go back just yet." he urged pulling me onc3e again in the other direction.

I shook of his hand and turned around." You're acting realy wierd...Brock...?" I stood frozen mid sentence. I should've followed Ash when I had the chance.

I looked at Brock walk into a small Hotel with a woman not much older than me, she was probrably 20 or 21 just like Brock, she had a nice body an to make things worse Brock seemed to like it I saw him enter the hotel with a big smile on his face ans he told the girl how long should the ask for today.

I turned araound and dached in the other direction, not sad not angry, but heart broken.

I didn't stop running until i had reached the other end of the forest not the one in the direction of the campcite but the one heades towars the unknown, but I didn't stop on my free will, but when I heard ashes voice beging me to frogive him and stop to listen to him, curiosity got the better of me.

What was he appologizing for? I turned around and waited for him to reach me.

Then it hit me hard in the face.

HE KNEW! that was the only explanation for it.

I turnes around and waited for him to be right infront of me.

"I thought you werent going to stop, Misty are you o-" I slaped him right in the face.

I stared at him with a tear srtiken face. We stood in silence for a while before I finaly found my voice and spoke.

"You knew? And since when?" I asked him angryli but still my voice broke twice.

**okay so I'm ganna leave you hanging right there.**

**OKAY so I know that I havent uploaded in a while, but I just dont have any time in my hands anymore!**

**But i promice that i will try my hardest to upload sooner, but anay way this is comething that i can promioce th4e more reviews i get the faste i will upload, like i saide before i alrealy have the hapters ready all i nedd to do is copie paste prome my files and just change some fonts and done so com on i know you wast to press thatn little butten down here /**

** /**


	6. The Call

**okay guys im realy sorry i havent uodated buut i promise i will do my best now thta i have a beta i realy hope that i get faster and better in each chapter - LaughingLadyBug give yourself a hug and a cookie. **

**Thank you so much for those you toke thir lovely time to review, and fo those who didn't thanks for reading anyway. XOXO**

**on to the story...**

Mtisty layed in her sleeping bag. Her eyes red and puffy from the four hours of endless tears she had shed.

' _"He's been sleeping with her for a little over six months ... "_ ' Ash's words still echoed in her ears.

She took out her pokidex and called Melody.

She picked up the video call only half awake.

"Misty are you alright what happened?" She asked worriedly. Misty never called her unless it was her last option, she was deperate, of it was an emergency. So when she saw that her youngest sisters face, her heart all but broke at the look of the torn nineteen year old woman on the other side of the pokedex made things suddenly very clear.

It was one she knew only too well. It was one if heartbeak.

"He cheated on you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Misty just nodded.

"I want you in the next ferry to Petalburg City tomorrow morning." She said, not a request, an order. And with that she ended the transmission.

Misty waisted no time at all. She imideatly began to pack her backpack with all her clothes and her satchel with her pokemon.

She was but a few steps away from the edge of the forest when she sighted and took out her notepad and left two. One for Brock the other for Ash..

And when she finished writing the letters she folded them and placed them in their respective hands.

Brock was easy. She slipped the note between his hand and fingers without a problem.

Ash on the other hand was different.

Misty just couldn't help but softly brush her fingers against his soft skin. Her hand lingered on him with each touch.

Without noticing she had inched her face closer to his. It wasn't until she felt him shift in his sleep. She pulled back and stood up left without the slightest idea as to when or if she returned.

Morning came and as promised she took the first ferry to her gym. As she began to sail she let a last single tear slide down her face.

**okay so I'm ganna leave you hanging right there. and PLEASE FORGIVE THE LACK OF CONTENT I WROTE THIS ON MY CELLPHOME NEST CHAPTERS_WILL_ BE LONGER... PROMICE  
**

**OKAY so I know that I havent uploaded in a while, but I just dont have any time in my hands anymore!**

**But i promice that i will try my hardest to upload sooner, but anay way this is comething that i can promioce the more reviews i get the faste i will upload, like i saide before i alrealy have the hapters ready all i nedd to do is copie paste prome my files and just change some fonts and done so com on i know you wast to press thatn little butten down here**


	7. letter to Brock

**Okay you guys I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

** i know that it has been like forever since my last update its just that my muse desited that she had other charges as well (lol I've been watching charmed a lot lately) but any way thanks to those who took their time go review.**

** I LOVE YOU GUYS! BUT NEED MORE REVIEWS THEY'RE MY MUSES ASWELL!**

**so without further adu on to the story!**

_Brock,_

_I wanted to let you know that I truly always did my best to be the girlfriend that you wanted me to be. _

_I never meant for any thing that would out me in this situation, but unfortunately this is what it has come to be._

_Yesterday was my birthday and you left me to be with your 'Mother' and I thought that i was going to have to spend my day alone..._

_But Ash was there for me he took the time of day for me, and he is supposed to bi only my best friend and NOT my boyfriend..._

_He took ne to diner and after that he insisted we head back to the campsite to rest, I wanted to continue because i was having fun for once. _

_And boy do I regret my decision. _

_I saw you in town. You were holding her around the waist, and you were most probably whispering dirty things in her ear. _

_Because I know that you couldn't tell her the words that you once swore were only for my ears to hear._

_I ran as fast as I could, and again, Ash was there for me._

_He told me the truth, i tried to beat him and threatened it out of him but it wouldn't work on him. _

_Not until i begged him with tears streaming down my face did he tell ne what the truth was._

_And i must say that it didn't hand ne by surprise at all. I guess you could say that u knew this all along but just didn't want to face the truth._

_But that didn't mean it didn't hurt._

_So to make things simple... I'm leaving and don't know if i will ever be coming back. Don't look for me because not even I know where I'm headed._

_Take care,_  
_Misty..._

Brock had read the note that was left between his fingers over a dozen times.

He just couldn't believe that she was gone. (More importantly he couldn't believe that he had gotten caught.)

'I was always so careful when i was with her, there was no way she could have seen me...' he thought.

'Ash was the only one that knew about her... he was he one that knew about it.' He convinced himself.

'She didn't have to ask him... he took her there so she could see me... it was him...!' He thought as he crumbled the piece of paper in his hands.

He walked towards him with blind anger, his intentions clear in his face.

**And that's all folks...**

**Yeah i know that this chapter is like hell of a lot of short... but bear with me people i literally wrote this on my cellphone!**  
**And i know i haven't been able to update as much as I would like but since i have a wonderful Beta -LaughingLadyBug give yourself a hug and a cookie-now I'm sure that my lack of updates will be made up in time with the content of future chapters **

**So until next time thank you **  
**-Crayotino1**


	8. letter to Ash

**Okay you guys I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

** i know that it has been like forever since my last update its just that my muse desited that she had other charges as well and had thus left me stranded in the middle of nowhere adn I have not hit a writers block and a huge one at that... I might even call it a brick wall, but any way thanks to those who took their time go review.**

** I LOVE YOU GUYS! BUT NEED MORE REVIEWS THEY'RE MY MUSES ASWELL! Teh more reviews the beter the content adn maybe even teh faster teh update!**

**so without further adu on to the story!**

_Ash,_

_I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember and you will never fully know all that means to me._

_I'm sorry for the way I reacted last night, but I was cought off guard by everything, I shouldn't have acted that way and again I'm sorry._

_But could you really blame me?_

_I truly thought that Brock might actually Love me, you know? So basically I don't knwo if I should be heart broken or relieved._

_Somehow I think that I always new that Brock had never actually been with me 100 percent and that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later._

_Though I was kinda sorta hopping this would happen later or never at all, because lets face it things like this hurt a lot and these aren't things that can be fixed with a symple Pokèmon battel._

_Yet all the time that I spent with him made ,me think and feel that he actually cared for me._

_He was all a girl could look for in a guy._

_He was thoughtfull, consideret, carefull - to carfull if you ask me - carring and above all always came to me first when he needed anything._

_But now that i think about it, he never truly was any of those things becase if he had all of this would have never happened._

_My mind and my heart are curently in a dispute. And I really need some time to clear my head._

_So I'm leaving you guys for a while. I don't know when or if I will ever come back. and to be honest I dont even know where I'm going from here._

_But don't worry I'll try stay in contact from time to time. So tell Brock to a expect a few no return to adrees letters once in a while. You too okay, and what ever you do, take care of yourself and of Brock for me and stay out of trouble._

_I mean that last part Ash Ketchum, Stay out of trouble, I don't want to be dragged back to you guys by an officer Jenny because you two couldn't behave the like the pair of grown men you are._

_Love, Misty._

Ash crumbleed the small pice of paper in his hands in frustracion.

Misty was gone for god new how long and it was all Brock's fault. But somehow Ash was the one that was feeling guilty agout the whole thing.

He ran a hand down his face to try and clear his mind and took a deep breath before he turned around.

He didnt have the time to register what happened next. All he knew was that sonmehow Brock's fist connected to his jaw and now he was on the ground with Brock ontop of him and with his hands around his throat.

With some effort he managged to push him off and stand up. "What the hell is your problem?!" Ash demanded.

Brock stood up again. "You are Ketchum." came his reply.

Ash blinked as he took in Brock's statement.

"And why is that exsactly?" he asked when Brock began to circle him, the way a highly skilled hunter would circle his prey.

Only diference was that Ash Ketchum was nobody's prey, so he would play this little game with him, so he mirrored his movements, both set on an affencive crouch ready to pounce at the first sign of weakness.

"Why else Ketchum, you cost me my girl beacause of your big mouth." he spat. His already dark and sharp features seemed to appeare all that more menacing.

But Ash was unaphaced by this, instead he just stood his ground againts the older and taller man only a few feet away from him.

"I cost you your gir?" he scoffed. "Please man, she was never even yours to begin with." he remminded casually. "Plus, you have two more, so what was the big deal?" he added at the end with his signature smirk.

Brock growled in responce. "The other two were just simply stress relievers." he said through clentched teeth. "She was my girlfriend and will allwasy be unless I say otherwise." he said before he charged at him.

Now this time Ash was expecting the attack, so he simply side stepped him, cought his arm and flipped him over thin air.

Ash bent down to the ground as pne of his feet was pressed tightly againts Brock's chest.

"One, A relationship is over when all the trust has been lost on eighter side." He said somewhat calm, yet for some reason his tone and something in his facial expreccion made him look very menacing.

"And Two, if you have a girlfried you dont look for a _'stres reliever'_. You got that?" he asked as he put more preassure on Brock's chest.

Brock gave a simple nod and pushe him off before walking away into the woods.

**And that's all folks...**

**Yeah i know that this chapter is like hell of a lot of short... but bear with me people i literally wrote this on my cellphone!**  
**And i know i haven't been able to update as much as I would like but since i have a wonderful Beta -LaughingLadyBug give yourself a hug and a cookie-now I'm sure that my lack of updates will be made up in time with the content of future chapters**

**So until next time thank you **  
**-Crayotino1**


End file.
